Never Touch Annabeth's Plans
by Agent Astro Zombie
Summary: Percy warned us that anyone who touches Annabeth plan is pretty much screwed... maybe Percy should have taken his own advice for this matter...


Never Touch Annabeth's Plans

Percy never really get the nature of girls, how they could easily twist everything to fit their way of logic_._ There are times where they would get ultra mad for no particular reason leaving him completely clueless. Another time he remembered when she would simple smack him for being so stupid and then burst out laughing the next second. He just doesn't understand girl… at all. Of course… this girl he's talking about is none other than Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena.

"Come on Annabeth," He tried to run after her, but she quickly pushed him aside. He was clueless, not even sure what he even did wrong. However he knew, in time of doubt… always apologize first then find out reason later. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to annoy you."

"You're still pretending not to know huh?" Annabeth turned to glare at him her grey eyes were stormy and intimidating.

"I'm not pretending!" Percy countered, obviously bewildered by Annabeth's anger.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "Let's jog your memory a bit shall we?" She glared at him so hard that he couldn't help but shrink a bit.

"Uh… sure?" He tried for the safe confused reply.

"How about why my plans were drenched in the water!" Annabeth yelled.

"Uhh…" Percy began still pretty clueless. He look at her grey eyes that he love so much… probably not so much now since it looks like it wanted to kill him. "What?"

Annabeth glared at him and Percy couldn't help but shiver a bit. "How about my plans for rebuilding Olympus that I left on my table?" Annabeth said her voice dangerously calm.

'_Shit!'_ Percy mentally cursed remembering how he was mad at her and decided to mess with her plan. Even at the time he knew he would be in for a shitload of trouble if she ever finds out, but of course he didn't care then. _'Play dumb… play dumb.'_ Percy told himself. "I don't remember…"

"What about the majestic pencil marks that scribbled all over my papers!" Annabeth screamed.

"Wait pencil mark? I didn't draw on it or anything!" He quickly defended himself and only realized his mistake only too late.

"So you admit taking my plans and making it wet?" Annabeth looked ready to skin him alive with her knife.

Percy cursed, _'What to do? What to do? Please help me… gods help me!_' Percy twitched nervously, "I mean, yes… "He answered slowly looking at Annabeth's reaction. "But…" He remembered giving it to the Stoll brothers asking them to somehow fix the paper smear from the water afterwards… Percy narrowed his eyes, _'The Stoll brothers.'_ He thought with his anger boiling. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his right shoulder where Annabeth's blade has hit him. Even though it didn't bleed (Thank the gods that he was her boyfriend…or else she would skewer him), he still felt pain… and Annabeth knew it.

"YOU DON'T TOUCH MY PLANS!" Annabeth was in raged mode now. She made a swipe onto his left shoulder as he quickly dodged and grabbed Riptide, uncapping it to sword mode.

"Annabeth let me explain!" Percy yelled throughout his constant attempt of harming him.

Even though Percy was good with his sword, he knew Annabeth was better with her knife and could outsmart him anytime. He blocked her knife attempt at taking off his head.

"I already warned you…" Annabeth began clenching her teeth as she made another lunge for his stomach. "Never… touch… my … stuff." Her voice was dangerously calm as she sidestepped and hit the side of her blade onto Percy's leg.

Percy yelped in pain as he blocked another of her incoming strikes, "Annabeth, calm down… you don't want to hurt me then regret it!" He jumped out of the way as her knife was about to go through his legs.

At first he was sure she wouldn't hurt him, but now he's not so sure. "I won't kill you Percy," Annabeth began her voice was still filled with anger. "But that doesn't stop me from hurting you." As if to prove her point she quickly hit the butt of her sword on his neck. She did not harm him, but she definitely was hurting him.

"I made it wet but I never drew on it!" Percy defended himself.

Annabeth kicked him on the side as he went down with her right on top of him holding the knife right at his neck. "Then who?" She asked her grey eyes suddenly looked like evil black holes. He tried to ignore the cool metal pressed against his neck… she wouldn't really kill him… would she?

"I made it wet and then there was smudge mark and I tried to ask the Stoll brothers for help, and… and…." He trailed off.

She leaned closer to him, "And?"

"And now… you're taking a poor innocent life?" He questioned as her glare seems to make him want to eat his words.

"Tell me then… why my papers wet were the first place?" Annabeth said her voice was scary and menacing.

Percy swallowed trying to not get distracted by the scary glare she was giving him, or the fact that he's probably a second from dying. Great… he survived the Second Titan War and kick Kronos ass, but couldn't manage to get away from his beautiful, smart, and apparently overly violent girlfriend. "I was…" He stopped wanting his life to last a bit longer.

"Keep talking…" She narrowed her eyes.

"I was mad that time…" He tried to drag it on as slowly as he could, "and I saw your plans on your bed…" He stopped looking up at her pissed off expression. "and I had a stupid plan to get the papers wet…" I stopped eyeing her knife.

"I told you to keep talking!" She glared at him.

"Then…" Percy hesitated. "I washed it in the water… and was about to leave it there just to pissed you. I didn't think that you would be this serious about it." He tried to save his dear life. Her stare was seriously scaring Percy. Even when she's scary she manage to look beautiful. "Well… the water smeared your writings and I tried to fix it and… and I forgot about it!" He quickly finished and dared to look up to her eyes one last time before she nearly destroyed his eardrums.

"IS YOUR BRAIN FULL OF SEAWEED! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK OF DOING THAT!" She exploded.

Percy laughed nervously, "Isn't that why you called me Seaweed Brain?" he stuttered.

"ARGH!" She yelled in frustration. "YOU SERIOUSLY WANT TO DIE!"

"Actually, I love life, thank you very much." Percy answered sarcastically before he could stop himself.

"Keep talking and my knife we be the last thing you see…" She warned him.

Percy gulped and look at the pointy tip of Annabeth's knife just centimeters from his neck. "Wise Girl…" Percy began.

"Don't Wise Girl me!" Annabeth said angrily.

Percy, however still didn't seem to believe that his girlfriend would actually want to hurt him. "Look I'm sorry, you could do the plans again right?" Percy asked her with sincerity in his eyes as he realized how close she was to him. She was practically on top of him, the only scary part it the knife on her hand.

Annabeth's face softened a bit as he said that, when suddenly a familiar rough voice burned through his head, "Well… well… well… if it isn't the lovebirds!" Thalia said with glee as she stood there with Clarisse smirking at the angry couple.

Percy wanted to tell the two to shut up before Annabeth explode, but with the knife at his throat he wasn't willing to risk it.

"Prissy what the hell did you do now?" Clarisse asked her voice filled with amusement as Percy simply glared at the daughter of Ares.

"Now come on Annabeth stop straddling the Kelp Brain before you guys do something I don't want to see." Thalia said with a disgusted voice.

Annabeth looked at Thalia her eyes wide open. It wasn't long before both of them started to look like red tomatoes. "Thalia if you don't want me to die, please shut up!" Percy managed out with Annabeth on top of him.

Thalia laughed as if she's enjoying herself… considering it's her cousin getting tortured… it just had to be fun.

"So what did you do now Prissy?" The daughter of Ares asked with a smirk plastered on her face.

"I didn't do anything!" Percy tried reclaim his innocence.

"Oh sure…." Thalia said sarcastically. "Then explain why Annabeth is holding a knife at your throat and you were screaming like a little girl."

Percy glared at his cousin before realizing what she just said, "Wait little girl?" Thalia nodded. "What I do not sound like a little girl! I'm the manly hero of Olympus and-" He stopped feeling the cold metal against his neck, he knew it wouldn't kill him, but then he felt her fingers wrapping around the only weak point. His Achilles' Heel.

"You're already dead enough… do you seriously have the time to be sexist at a time like this…?" Annabeth as he brushed against his patch or mortal skin making him shiver lightly.

"Gee… like I have the guts to be sexist with a girl holding a knife at my throat," Percy mumbled sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" All three girls asked as Percy bit back a curse.

"SARCASM HERE!" Percy screamed in a rather unmanly voice as the other two took out their weapons.

"Guys… he's still my boyfriend…" Annabeth begin as Percy gave her a grateful look. "So I should be the one to skewer him." Annabeth grinned a bit too evilly as Percy gave a look of pure horror before he blanked out.

Percy grudgingly open his eyes, not really sure where he was at the moment, only that he felt a breeze blowing past his hair and that there was something perching above his head. Finally the son of Poseidon looked at his surroundings to see… nothing… well nothing but clouds that is. With a start Percy realized he was hanging in the air only supported by a rope that tied him to a… was that a lightning rod. He look down to see someone had strip off his shirt and had painted the words. Percy paused pondering on the English word despite his dyslexia, "Manly Hero of Olympus (NOT)".

With a start… he realized what had happened he was in the air! ZEUS DOMAIN! "HOLY POSEIDON HELP!" He screamed before realizing his mistake. From what seems like a thousand feet below he saw turning heads that was soon followed by a wave of laughter.

"Percy you like the view up there!" A familiar voice that he would've loved to hear if not it was because of her that he's up here.

"ANNABETH! GET ME DOWN! I'M GOING TO GET KILLED!" Percy screamed no longer caring about the laughter.

"Sure I'll get you down… but did you notice the spikes that Clarisse purposely made right below you?" Annabeth said with a small smirk that Percy could've sworn he saw from all the way up here.

Cautiously Percy look down to be meet with rows of blades that could possibly kill him if he was to drop down there… if the impact didn't kill him already…. These blades will surely finish the job.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself up there Kelp for Brains!" Thalia's annoying voice blared through some speaker that was probably tied to him.

"Whatever!" Percy said trying not to tremble in the cold wind or the fact that he was hanging in midair. "I could sleep up here." Percy said stubbornly not wanting to bring any more embarrassment to himself.

"Uh-uh-uh." Thalia chucked before Percy felt a shock of electricity surged through his body.

Percy sighed as his body returned back to normal… or as normal as it'll ever get. The poor boy thought… if only he had never touched his girlfriend's plan… this would've never happened… but… who's to say that Percy was just a regular son of Poseidon. Making sure that his Achilles heel was protected Percy summoned an Earthquake as he felt the ground under him rumble. Before he know it, he summoned a small wave to the blades at the bottom and freeze it right under him. He grinned at the chaos down at the grounds of Camp Half Blood before proceeding to activate the shield Tyson had given him so long ago. Instantly the ropes were cut through as the shield took its original size. Soon after Percy fell onto the frozen ice and created a little tidal wave to surf him back onto the ground bumping into the girl that made his life both a dream and a living nightmare.

"Am I forgiven now?" Percy asked making sure to give his girlfriend a bit of distance.

She stared at him, her eyes were calculating, "After making me almost die in an earthquake… I think not." Annabeth said stubbornly, not meeting his eyes.

Percy grinned, "I thought you would say that," He quickly made a grab for her waist before willing the water to pull them into the deep end of the beach.

"Percy what are you-" Annabeth managed before the couple were dragged under the pressure of the water. Soon the whole campgrounds were dry with no sign of damage.

Percy quickly created an air bubble for the both of them, "You know… if you kill me now… the possibly chance of you dying too is pretty high." Percy grinned. Annabeth look up to find sunlight, "Don't bother… we're down pretty deep." Percy smirked knowing that it was his territory now and that he's safe… at least for the time being.

"Perseus Jackson get-"

"Woah we're shooting out full names now aren't we Wise Girl?" Percy grinned trying to crack a joke.

"I can swim Percy… and I'm pretty sure my mom won't let me die in an enemies territory… I drown and she'll make sure that you live your life as if you're in hell." Annabeth warned Percy, then reached between her shoes to grab her knife which was nowhere to be found. "Where… is… my… knife…?" Annabeth asked her voice dangerously calm, almost like a hurricane that was out for blood.

"Now… promise not to kill me if I give it back?" Percy offered.

"If you think I was going to forgive you for destroying my plans and taking my knife you must be out of your-"

Before she could finished Percy quickly leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. "Am I forgiven now?"

Annabeth smiled, "Not yet you're not." Thinking that Annabeth was going to give him another kiss Percy leaned in only to receive a slap on his right cheek.

"Wh-what?" Percy sputtered as he held on to his flaming cheek.

"Now what did you learn today?" Annabeth asked as poor Percy flinched from her glare.

"Never to touch your plans?"

"And?"

"Never piss a girl that is PMSing…" Percy mumbled but Annabeth caught every word.

"Excuse me?"

Percy laughed nervously and wanted to destroy his sarcastic brain. _'Thanks to you wonderful brain… I'm going to die at a young age!'_ The sea-green eyed boy, look at his girlfriend with evident fear. "I'm just kidding?"

"You'd better be…" She glared at him. "Care to fix that mistake?"

Percy nodded and quickly replied, "Never touch your knife!"

"Now where is my knife?"

Percy reluctantly handed out a celestial bronze knife and handed it to his girlfriend. An idea sparked in his mind as he grinned mischievously. "You know… you never did say… that I couldn't drown you." Before Annabeth could do anything he quickly willed the bubble to pop letting all the water in, just enough to get her wet but not enough to kill her.

Luckily they were only a few feet from surface so Percy shot up and took advantage of his running start. Maybe Annabeth would kill him later… but this was totally worth it, however Percy made a mental note to never touch her plans again or for sure she'll murder him alive.

"STUPID SEAWEED BRAIN!" Annabeth's voice called out.

Percy grinned, "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN WISE GIRL!"

**So what do you guys think of this little one-shot? Read and review please! Check out my new original story on wattpad the link is on my profile as well as the link to my blog it you're interested. I usually use the blog to update whatever chapter I'm planning on. Anyways thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


End file.
